Destiny is Calling
by Jensen Lillies
Summary: After being alone for nearly 3 years, Liana is back and ready to fight Orochimaru and Sasuke. The fight against evil has only begun and may soon be the end with Liana and Neji together once again!
1. Chapter 1

Sun is at its brightest, flowers are in full bloom, everything is peaceful. No trace of violence is found here, the birds sing peacefully. In the middle of a small forest stood Naruto.

"Hey! Sakura! Wait for me," Naruto yells as Sakura runs away, laughing.

"Your going to have to be faster than that Naruto," Sakura exclaims and keeps running.

Naruto eventually catches up and tackles her to the ground, they both keep laughing.

"Got ya," Naruto said and looked at her eyes.

Sakura kept smiling but then the world around them started to change. The grass, sun, animals, everything was running like ink when it gets wet. Just running, colors blending every which way.

"Help me Naruto," a voice said coming out of Sakura.

He looked at her and tried to get away but soon Sakura started to change like the scenery. However, she only changed her appearance to look like a girl with blue hair and eyes. She looked familiar but he didn't recognize her.

"I heard your voice, a long time ago. You couldn't save me back at the lab and neither could Neji. Please save me now, I'm in the dark encased with glass. Please help me," the girl said as she clung to him.

The ink was getting all over him and changing the scenery so fast he could barely make anything out. All he could see was what looked like body size glass tubes in a dark area. A fish tank with green liquid in it, within it was the girl curled up in a ball. Her blue hair flowing every which way but when she looked up at him. He could tell she has been crying then her face changed to anger. Then to the head of a snake. It broke through the glass and shot out at him.

Before the snake could reach him, the ink clutched onto him stopped the snake then dissipated. Everything was glowing white around him then looked forward to see the girl standing before him then she disappeared.

"Help me, before Orochimaru and Sasuke control me forever," she said and disappeared then Naruto woke up.

Naruto sat straight up in bed, looked out the window at the rest of the village to see the sun was starting to rise.

"What the hell was that all about?"


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto starts sweating from being scared out of his mind from the dream. Holding his hands to his forehead then looks over at the picture of the whole genin class.

"That was too- Wait…," he says and jumps out of bed and grabs the picture.

He focuses on the girl with blue hair standing next to him in the picture.

"Liana...shit, Neji!"

Naruto grabs his clothes and changes in a hurry then runs out of his apartment with the picture in hand. He keeps running until he reaches the Hyuga compound. Running to the front door and banging on it.

"Neji! Open this door!"

The door opens and Neji is standing on the other side of the door.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up," Neji said as he glared at Naruto.

Naruto then held the picture up to Neji while pointing at Liana.

"I know where we can find her, Neji," Naruto said and Neji's eyes widen a bit.

"If you're lying-"

"I'm not, lying. I had an odd dream and I saw her. She was calling out to me Neji," Naruto said and Neji nodded.

"I will be out in a minute, let me get ready," Neji said and Naruto nodded then Neji closed the door.

Neji walked to his room and grabbed a necklace with a small blue diamond from his nightstand. Sitting down on the bed with the necklace in hand, he clenched it tight. He wanted to give this to Liana after the Chunin exams. He didn't get the chance to since she was taken from him.

"I am coming for you Liana, wait for me."

Meanwhile, Liana stirs awake from a deep sleep. Her blue eyes shone brighter and striking through the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

The dream with Naruto felt real and different from her other dreams. Liana felt as if she was able to contact Naruto and he answered.

_He won't be coming, the dream is probably a trick Orochimaru put in me. _

Curling back into a small ball, Liana rests her head on her knees to fall back to sleep. She was almost asleep when a vision of Naruto running through the forest came to mind. He wasn't alone; with him was a girl in pink hair and another boy with long black hair with eyes of the Hyuga clan.

_NEJI!_

Liana woke back up, even more determined than before to get out of the tank. Looking around at the glass, it has not weakened or showed any sorts of sign of damage over the years.

_There has to be a weakness._

Remembering where Orochimaru stood, she faced the glass panel then swam up to the glass. Lightly banging the glass, she felt a bit of strain of some sort. Smiling through her face mask, she kept banging against it then eventually with her whole body. The glass still didn't give.

_Damn it, come on you stupid glass. _

Swimming backwards until her back is against the glass on the other side of the tank, she crouches and launches off the wall to the other side. Banging into the glass, it still doesn't give.

_If only I had a sword of some sort, water is too resistant for me to break the glass. _

She kept looking then clutched at her arm with an overwhelming pain. Looking down at it, from the elbow down to her hand, the arm changed into a sword that was wide at the elbow but narrowed to a sharp point.

_What the…._

Touching the tip of it pricked her finger but she soon smiled through the mask. Swimming back to the glass wall to crouch once again into position but this time with the sword pointed at the glass. Launching off the glass, Liana held the sword steady as she propelled through the water once more. This time, the sword pierced through the glass and she crashed through. Her sword changed back into her arm as she rolled onto the ground with the water crashing over her. She curled back into a ball to protect her head from the glass as it flowed with the water.

Once the water stopped flowing, Liana sat up and ripped off the face mask; breathing in fresh air for the first time in nearly three years. Lights in the lab soon turned on and showed everything looked to have been untouched in the same time frame.

"I am free," Liana said as she stood up and looked over at a desk with some clothes on it.

Walking over to the clothes, she put them on. Standard undergarments were put on first then black shorts with blue knee high open toed boots, white sleeveless high collared shirt and matching blue fingerless arm bands.

Nearby was her old ink bottled weapons but she left them and ran out of the lab down a corridor. The corridor was long and lightly lit with torches mounted to the walls. Eventually the walls ended and natural light of the sun shone into the corridor. Liana stopped just short of the sun then slowly walked into it. Smiling bigger with each new step and looked up at the sun.

"I am alive."


End file.
